Colmater des coeurs
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Il se pointerait juste un jour au pas de ma porte, je le laisserait entrer. Il mamonerait une demie excuse et on enchaînerait. Il n'y avait pas de... sentiments romantiques qui étaient impliqués. traduction de ma fic Heartmending


Il est encore ici. On l'a encore fait. On est encore assis sur le lit, nus, en silence. Ce n'est pas un silence lourd ou malaisé. C'est presque confortable. C'est un silence qui est né au fil du temps et au fur et à mesure que le nombre de nos rencontres ensemble comme ça a augmenté. Il se pointerait juste un jour au pas de ma porte, je le laisserait entrer. Il marmonerait une demie excuse et on enchaînerait. Parfois c'est à la va-vite. Parfois on le ferait toute la nuit. Parfois on le ferait sous la douche. Parfois il appelerait le nom d'un autre. Parfois c'est moi qui appelerais le nom d'un autre. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'y avait pas de... sentiments romantiques qui étaient impliqués. Je ne peux pas dire qu'il n'y a pas de sentiments du tout, ou qu'ils ne sont pas profonds, parce que je sais que ce serait un mensonge. On est juste pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais on a besoin de ça. Cette... relation. Cette amitié. Personne d'autre n'est au courant. Okay, bon... peut-être que son patron ou Squalo est au courant, et soit Tsuna sait et n'a rien dit, ou alors il s'assure de faire attention à ne pas le remarquer, et j'suis pas mal certain que Reborn le sait. Ce mec sait tout, c'est flippant. Mais je dois admettre... la première fois que j'ai vu ce type, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on en arriverait à... ça. Il est apatique, et il peut même sembler froid ou antisocial, mais je le connais depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour savoir que ce n'est qu'un masque. Il est assis là à côté de moi. Il n'est pas vraiment mon genre, mais il est mignon, et sexy quand il se met dans l'ambiance. J'suis plutôt certain qu'il pense presque la même chose de moi. J'inhale profondément la fumée de ma cigarette alors que je suis étendu là sur mon lit, à côté de lui, mon bras contre le sien parce que ça n'a pas d'importance.

"Hé," souffle-t-il doucement, ses yeux verts au plafond. "Je me demandais... est-ce que tu te souviens quand on a commencé?"

Je souris en coin, décidant de jouer un peu avec ses nerfs. "Il y a trois heures. Ok, non, un peu moins que ça. Peut-être deux et demi, ou deux quarante-cinq." Mon ton est complètement sérieux, mais je peux deviner sa moue sans même le regarder.

Il lève un bras et me frappe la poitrine avec le dos de sa main en réprimande. "Tu sais que c'est pas de ça que je parle, idiot."

Il pose sa main sur ma cuisse. Naturellement. Je le remarque à peine. J'y suis habitué. On l'est tous les deux. "Eh bien... je sais pas. La première fois que t'es venu au Japon? Je m'en souviens pas vraiment... est-ce que ça a de l'importance?"

Il prend un moment pour y réfléchir. Je fume ma cigarette tranquille, caressant le dos de sa main. Il sait qu'il a pas intérêt à la bouger. "J'imagine que c'est pas si important... Je réfléchissais plus sur le comment que le quand, de toute façon, mais... ouais, c'est pas important. Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance."

Je ferme les yeux, appréciant sa compagnie. "Il est arrivé quelque chose?" Il arrivait toujours quelque chose. Surtout quand il venait sans les autres.

Il semble hésiter, essaie de retirer sa main de sur ma cuisse mais je la garde prisonnière, glissant mes doigts entre les siens. "Pas grand chose, en fait. La routine habituelle, j'imagine."

La routine habituelle étant son copain agissant comme un vrai couillon. Quoique, ayant moi-même déjà combattu ce mec il y a de ça quelques années, je peux affirmer sans me tromper que son copain est un cas social. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, cette fois?"

"Ben d'abord, il m'a piégé pour que le boss me punisse, pendant que le capitaine était à l'étranger pour affaire. J'ai été cloué au lit pendant trois jours et ça aurait pu être plus si j'avais pas décidé de marcher jusqu'à ma chambre pas moi-même même si ça faisait un mal de chien. Puis il a essayé m'assassiner dans mon sommeil. Il a persque réussi, même. Et hier il a essayé de me relégué cette mission hyper dangereuse, même si j'en avais déjà une autre et qu'il était parfait pour le job. Parfois je le déteste vraiment et je me demande pourquoi j'suis encore avec lui... quoique j'imagine que j'ai pas vraiment de choix en la matière..."

Barrez ça, son copain était vraiment carrément un psychopathe. "Dur." Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire d'autre, hein?

"Bah j'ai réussi à me négocier une mission ici, alors c'est pas si mal..." Il serre un peu ma cuisse à travers mes doigts et je souris doucement.

"Alors, tu dois rentrer quand?"

"La semaine prochaine. Plus ou moins quelques jours. C'est à peu près le moment où t'es sensé venir en Italie, nan? On peut rentrer ensemble."

"Le Dixième et les autres seront là aussi."

"T'en fais pas, je sais. Tu lui as toujours pas dit?"

Je prends une dernière bouffée de ma cigarette, puis je m'étire et je l'écrase dans le cendrier. "Nan, il a jeté son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment. Et puis ça serait ardu. Tu le connais."

"Ouais. Désolé."

On reste en silence pendant un moment, les yeux dans le vague, à apprécier la lumière de la lune qui filtre à travers les rideaux semi-transparents de ma chambre, et cette légère sensation de papillons causée par le fait que nous soyons nus et à proximité l'un de l'autre. C'est comme un rituel. Chaque fois qu'il viendrait au Japon, il viendrait à mon appartement, on le ferait, ensuite on parlerait de choses dont on ne parle à personne d'autre. Il parlerait surtout de son copain et de sa liaison avec son boss, même si de ce que j'en sais, ce n'est pas tout à fait consensuel. Il aime son copain, peut-être pas très profondément, peut-être pas très purement ou sincèrement, mais il l'aime. Le seul problème est que ce type est fou à lier. Et un sadique. Ils n'ont pas la même vision de l'amour. Son copain ne réalise pas qu'une relation romantique ne se limite pas à qui domine l'autre. Moi, par contre... Je lui confie tout sur mon amour non partagé. Ou plutôt à quel point j'suis un trouillard parce que j'arrive pas à dire mes sentiments à celui que j'aime. Je trouve toujours toutes sortes d'excuses, et puis mon amour se fait voler par quelqu'un d'autre...

"C'est qui cette fois, si c'est pas trop te demander?"

"Ton maître."

Il s'agitte un peu, se tourne sur le côté, s'appuyant sur un coude et me regarde avec incrédulité. "Sérieusement? Cette fois c'est Shishou?"

"Ouais. De ce que j'ai compris, ton maître avait un oeil sur lui depuis un bon moment."

"Et il a enfin cédé? Dommage pour toi... Quoique j'imagine que je peux pas vraiment passer de commentaire puisqu'il m'est arrivé un truc similaire..."

Son copain l'importunait et le harcelait depuis environ un an et demi quand il a finalement cédé et a décidé d'essayer. Maintenant il ne peut plus reculer. De plus, son patron et son capitaine étaient complètement d'accord, disant qu'il serait intéressant de voir comment allaient évoluer les choses. Il y avait quelques gages et quelques menaces de mort d'impliquées.

"Comment ça va avec ton patron? Est-ce qu'il essaie toujours d'être la plus grosse pute de la mafia?"

Il rit doucement, et vraiment c'est un son magnifique. Il caresse ma cuisse doucement, pressant son visage contre mon bras. "Il te tuerait pour avoir dit ça... mais ouais, c'est ce qu'il fait. Il a réussi à se faire cet albinos l'autre jour, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire."

"Ce mec a les yeux violets, pas rouges. Donc il est pas albinos."

Il réfléchit un moment. "T'as raison. Mais fais gaffe, il va peut-être s'essayer avec toi bientôt. J'ai entendu le capitaine parler de toi juste avant de partir."

"J'serai prudent, mais il EST pas mal sexy."

"J'peux pas le nier... Parlant de sexy, comment ça va avec ce mec de baseball avec lequel tu faisais des galipettes? J'en entendu plus parler sauf quand le boss fait une crise parce que le capitaine a couché avec lui."

"Yamamoto? Toujours le même, mais il s'est remis du fait que le Dixième l'a largué, je pense. Son sourire recommence à devenir sincère. Il n'est pas revenu me visiter depuis un moment, par contre, mais ça ne veut rien dire."

"Et ce boxer?"

"Toujours aussi insupportable, mais il commence à comprendre qu'il ne m'intéresse vraiment pas du tout. Je pense qu'il voit ce type, Basil, maintenant."

"Étrange duo..."

"Ouais."

Il s'étire et me fait un bisou sur les lèvres. "T'as envie d'un autre tour avant de dormir?"

"Pourquoi pas. Tu mènes la danse ou j'le fais?"

"Empale-toi sur moi. C'est vraiment sexy. Je comprends pourquoi c'est la position préférée de ce mec de baseball."

Je le plaque au lit en chevauchant ses hanches. "On ne mentionne pas d'autres mecs pendant qu'on le fait." Je me penche et l'embrasse alors que ses mains se posent sur mes hanches et il caresse ma peau doucement avec ses doigts.

"Bien sûr. Et demain essayons dans la cuisine."

"Seulement si c'est toi qui me chevauche à ce moment-là."

"D'accord."


End file.
